Sonic Boom: Switched
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This story is dedicated to Nebula the Hedgehog, my very first body-switching Sonic/Amy story. Sonic and Amy end up switching bodies by Eggman's newest invention. Now Sonic and Amy must get Eggman to change them back to normal and rescue their friends. Along the way, Amy learns what it's like to be Sonic and the pressure he puts on himself being a hero. Please feel free to review!


**This is my second Sonic Boom story, and it will be dedicated to Nebula the Hedgehog. This is my first story in which Sonic and Amy switch bodies that was caused by Eggman. I hope this fanfic does very well and hopefully I can get some positive feedbacks. Anyways, let's stop with the summary and begin my one-shot, body-switching story. Enjoy!**

 **Sonic Boom-Switched**

It was a beautiful day on Bygone Island and Sonic the Hedgehog was enjoying it his own way. You see Sonic has a secret that he doesn't tell his friends except Carson and Hugo; Sonic loves to meditate. It helps him deal with the pressure and stress he puts on himself as the village's hero. He was sitting Indian style, hands on his knees, back straight, and eyes closed in front of the beautiful ocean view. Today seemed like a quiet, peaceful day for the blue hero, as if nothing can ruin it.

"Hhhmmm." Sonic breath out lowly. Sonic was lost in his own meditation that he didn't even notice someone was watching from behind. It was known other than his secret crush Amy Rose, who had just discovered Sonic's secret.

"Sonic?" Amy spoke up. Sonic opened his eyes in shock and looked over his shoulder to see Amy.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Sonic asked in shock. He didn't want anyone else to know his secret, especially Amy.

"I just wanted to know where were you today." Amy simply replied. Sonic quickly stood up and began to push Amy out of his home.

"Please leave Amy. Get Out!" Sonic said pushing Amy out.

"Why Sonic?" Amy said trying to stop him.

"Because I only keep my secret with Carson and Hugo. I don't want anyone making fun of me." Sonic said. Amy didn't want to take no for an answer and put her foot down, stopping Sonic.

"Come on Sonic. Why don't you trust me?" Amy asked with puppy eyes. Sonic didn't want her to know the real reason why he meditates and let his anger take over at that moment.

"Because I don't trust you oaky! I have and will never trust you because you can't keep a secret!" Sonic said angrily. He immediately regretted his words once her saw the hurt and pain in Amy's eyes. Soon the pain and hurt was replaced with anger as Amy spoke up to the blue hero.

"That's how you feel about me! I can't keep a secret! You know screw you Sonic! I never want to talk to you ever again!" Amy angrily shouted back. She stormed off in anger and slammed the door hard. Sonic slumped to the floor and placed his head in his hands in regret, why did he say those hurtful words to his secret crush.

"I'm such a jerk." Sonic said in defeat. Sonic was still slumped in regret when his communicator began to ring. He got of his slumped expression and answered the call, an urgent call from Tails.

"Sonic! It's Eggman! Come to the village!" Tails announced. Sonic stood up, dusted himself off, and immediately ran to the village. Once at the village, Sonic saw Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, and a still angry Amy there.

"Hey guys!" Sonic announced to his friends.

"Glad you can make it buddy." Tails said to his best friend. Knuckles and Sticks greeted Sonic and Amy gave him an angry stare. Knuckles and Tails approached Sonic and wanted to ask him about Amy's current state.

"What did you do Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked back over to see Sticks trying to cheer her best friend up, but to no avail. Sonic sighed in defeat before speaking up to his friends.

"Nothing, just please stay out of it okay?" Sonic replied. Knuckles and Tails just put their hands up in defeat and backed away from the blue hero. Just then, Eggman arrived in his hovercraft with and evil-looking ray gun in his hands. Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks got into their battle stances with Sonic ending up standing by the angry Amy.

"Hello Sonic and friends! Allow me to introduce to my latest invention! The Switch Ray!" Eggman announced holding up the gun. Sonic and his friends gave a questionable look; what kind of evil genius names his new weapon the Switch Ray?

"Thus another invention joins Eggman's list of terrible names." Sticks said to the group. Sonic and the rest nodded in agreement while Eggman angrily growled at them.

"You won't be laughing because I have captured Carson and Hugo! The pair are held up at my base by Orbot and Cubot, so you if you want your friends back than eat blast rays!" Eggman said firing his gun at them.

"Scramble!" Sonic announced. The group scrambled and dodge from Eggman's blasts, completely unaware of what the blast will do to them.

"You're going to pay for stealing Carson!" Sticks announced throwing her boomerang. The fight stopped for a short second after everyone heard Sticks. Sticks blushed after hearing what she said; the reason she said that was because she had a huge crush on Carson. The short stop gave Eggman enough time to fire a blast towards Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic said running to Amy. Sonic jumped in front as the blast sent the pair flying out into the woods.

"Wow! That was fun!" Eggman said. His moment was ruined when Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks jumped Dr. Eggman; continuing the fight. Back in the woods, Sonic and Amy were slowly beginning to wake up after the blast. Amy was the first to wake up as she opened her eyes and looked down at her shoes. She was shocked to see that her shoes were red and that she was wearing a brown bandana.

"What the…" Amy said. She saw a pond nearby and looked at her reflection. She was shocked to see that she was in Sonic's body.

"Aaahhh!" *Amy screamed. Meanwhile, Sonic woke up from the scream and saw his body by the pond. He looked down to see that he was now in Amy's body, completely startling him.

"Oh my god." *Sonic said. *Sonic stood up and walked over to *Amy to calm her down.

"Amy?" *Sonic said. *Amy turned around to see herself and touched her face.

"Sonic?" *Amy asked in shock. *Sonic gently grabbed *Amy's hands and politely spoke up.

"Yes! It's me!" *Sonic said.

"Oh my god! We've switched bodies! This can't be happening how could this happen to us! What do we do now! We can't be like this forever!" *Amy began to panic and walk back and forth. *Sonic watched *Amy continue to panic and looked down at his new body. He had to admit, Amy had the curves in all the right places. He smiled as he felt down his new, sexy body before returning his attention back to Amy.

"What do we do now?" *Amy asked scared. *Sonic placed his hands on *Amy's shoulders and spoke to her as kindly as he could.

"Amy calm down. Now we know that Eggman's new gun caused us to switch bodies, we need to focus on going to Eggman's base and get him to change us back. Okay?" *Sonic said. *Amy took a few deep breaths and looked back at *Sonic with a small smile. He was right, they had to get Eggman to fix this and save their two, captured friends.

"Okay. Let's go save Carson and Hugo." *Amy said.

"Alright let's go. Oh and Amy?" *Sonic spoke up.

"Yeah?" *Amy responded.

"You have one sexy body!" *Sonic smirked walking ahead. *Amy blushed after hearing his words; did she have a sexy body. She looked at her butt and smirked, she did have a sexy body. She looked down and smiled to herself, Sonic's body is well-toned and muscular.

"Yeah I do." *Amy said following Sonic. The newly switched pair made their way to Eggman's fortress, all the while Amy was thinking about earlier. She was becoming angry again after remembering Sonic's words. The pair made continued until they reached the ocean, that is when *Sonic looked back to see *Amy angry again and sighed in defeat.

"Amy will you just drop what I said earlier." *Sonic said.

"Why? It's obvious that you don't trust at all!" *Amy said crossing her arms.

"Amy?" *Sonic began to speak until *Amy interrupted him.

"Why don't you trust me with your meditation secret?" *Amy said loudly.

"Because I don't okay!" *Sonic responded.

"No Sonic! I want to know the truth!" *Amy sternly replied.

"Will you just drop it!" *Sonic said beginning to get angry.

"No Sonic! Tell me!" *Amy said loudly again. *Amy would continue to repeat her words to *Sonic, each time making him angrier. *Sonic closed his eyes in anger as *Amy continued to keep asking him until she got her answer.

"Tell me!" *Amy shouted. That was the last straw as Sonic finally snapped and gave her answer.

"Because I can't lose you! I put the entire village on my shoulders so I can protect the girl I love. I put pressure on myself so that I can see smiling the next day alive and well. I have nightmares of you dying and me not saving you in time! Are you freaking happy!" *Sonic shouted in anger. *Amy just stared back in shock after hearing *Sonic's words, does he really put all the pressures of being a hero on his shoulders. *Sonic sighed in defeat, slumped to the ground, and spoke again.

"I have nightmares of you dying in my arms. It's scares me to think that you can die in my arms. I meditate because it helps me release all the tension away and helps me sleep better at night. Only Carson and Hugo know about it and I didn't want to tell because I was afraid to admit that I love you Amy. Just not in my body." *Sonic said in defeat. *Amy had a small smile on her face, Sonic's doesn't need to put the world's problems on his shoulders. She down next to him and spoke up.

"Sonic, you don't need to be afraid of admitting your secrets to me. I will keep them to myself and will not say a single word. You also have to stop putting the world on your shoulders. We're not asking you to be the perfect hero, we just want you to be the true hero that I fell in love with." *Amy said. *Sonic looked over to *Amy and smiled, he was a fool for not trusting his true love.

"Thanks Amy and I'm sorry for not trusting you." *Sonic said.

"I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you." *Amy said forgiving him.

"Also I heard you say that you love me." *Sonic smirked. *Amy giggled before looking back at him with a dreamy expression.

"I do love you, but it will be better for our first kiss to be in our own bodies." *Amy stated. *Sonic chuckled and stood back up again.

"Come on let's go." *Sonic said.

"How do we get there without drowning?" *Amy said. *Sonic looked back down at his new body and wanted to try something out. *Sonic shook off his legs and, to his and *Amy's surprise, ran at supersonic speed. Eggman's ray not only switch their bodies, but their powers as well. *Sonic came back after his test run and smiled at *Amy.

"Hop on!" *Sonic said. *Amy smiled and hop on *Sonic's back. The pair ran across the ocean, ready to get Eggman to change them back. At the fortress, Carson and Hugo were trapped inside one of Eggman's cages. They were actually playing checkers against Orbot and Cubot, who were kindly treating their guests.

"Your move Carson." Orbot announced. Carson smirked and moved his piece across Orbot's pieces and trapped the robot.

"King me sucker!" Carson stated.

"Oh." Orbot said in sadness.

"We win again!" Hugo announced happily.

"How do you even play this game?" Cubot said out of nowhere. Just then, the four heard the doors breaking down and revealed Sonic and Amy.

"Hey guys!" *Amy announced. *Sonic approached the pair and released them.

"Let me guess, you got hit by the blast and switched bodies." Carson said obviously.

"And powers as well." Hugo said as well. The two hedgehogs were surprised that Carson and Hugo knew about their current situation.

"How do you know?" *Amy asked.

"Eggman tested his ray on us. We ended up switching with Orbot and Cubot." Hugo stated.

"I don't understand how you four can stand to be animals. It's absolutely horrible." Orbot said.

"Wait, aren't going to stop us?" *Sonic asked.

"No. We just wanted to play checkers with our guests." Cubot said shrugging his shoulders. Just then, Eggman had arrived with Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks captured in his net. He saw his two robots releasing Carson and Hugo and Sonic and Amy.

"Oh goody. I'm guessing my invention worked on you two lovebirds as well." Eggman said.

"Yeah and we want you to change us back now." *Sonic said. This definitely surprised Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks after hearing Sonic's voice in Amy's body.

"Wow! So they did switch bodies!" Tails said amazed.

"That's right and there is no way you are going too…" Eggman couldn't finish as Carson held him and Hugo shoved his stinger up his butt. Eggman screamed in pain as Sonic and the others smirked at Hugo enjoying his fun.

"Ow! Okay I'll talk! There is a switch on the gun that changes them back to normal!" Eggman said as Hugo shoved his stinger up deeper. This caused the venom on his stinger to paralyze Eggman and drop to the floor. Hugo pulled out his stinger and wiped it nice and clean. Carson pulled out his army knife and cut the net opened, releasing Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks.

"Sticks!" Carson said.

"Carson!" Sticks said hugging him. Carson didn't care if his friends were watching and kissed Sticks. Sticks happily kissed back, her dream came true and she was now Carson's girlfriend. The two slowly broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I love you." Sticks dreamily said. Carson brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I love you too." Carson replied.

"Aw, now that's sweet." Hugo said in happiness.

"It sure is a sweet moment." Knuckles said holding up an ice cream cone. Hugo just chuckled as Knuckles enjoyed his ice cream cone. Tails, meanwhile, had Eggman's ray gun and flipped the switch to reverse. He approached Sonic and Amy and smiled at the pair.

"Okay you two, are you ready?" Tails announced. The two hedgehogs stood next to each other and smiled as they held hands.

"Ready!" The pair said in unison. Tails fired the ray and the blast hit the pair. Sonic opened his eyes and looked down to see his own feet again. Amy opened her eyes as well and happily squealed as she was back in her body.

"I'm back in my body and so are you!" Amy said excitingly.

"It feels good to be back in my body." Sonic said. Amy squealed again and hugged Sonic, very happy that everything was back to normal again. After hugging each other, Sonic released himself from the hug and spoke to his friends.

"Let's go home guys!" Sonic said. Sonic and Amy were back in their own bodies and everything was back to normal. Orbot and Cubot happily waved goodbye to their friendly enemies for the day.

"See you guys after Eggman wakes up again." Cubot said waving goodbye to their enemies.

"It's nice to have company." Orbot said. Everything was back to normal.

 **Epilogue**

The sun was rising from the distance as dawn was setting in. Sonic was in his same spot again and was peacefully meditating. He no longer had his nightmares, he just wanted to release some stress after the craziness yesterday. He was simply in peace and enjoying his meditation until he heard Amy's voice.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic sighed in annoyance as he was interrupted again.

"If this has something to do about yesterday, I said I'm sorry." Sonic replied. He didn't want Amy to be angry.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can join you?" Amy said smiling. Sonic looked over his shoulder after hearing her words and had a small smile on his face.

"Really? Okay." Sonic replied happily. Amy sat down next to him as he spoke up.

"Find your center and take deep breaths." Sonic announced. Amy closed her eyes and did as Sonic told her. The two enjoyed a nice, peaceful meditation together; that was until Sonic spoke up.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said.

"Yeah?" Amy replied. Sonic slowly leaned in and kissed her. Amy was surprised and slowly closed her eyes and return the kiss. Sonic and Amy were lost in their own world and enjoyed the kiss, feeling their hearts beating with love. Air soon became necessary and the two slowly broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"I love you Amy Rose." Sonic said. Amy dreamily smiled and gave her new boyfriend another sweet kiss. After the kiss, Amy dreamily sighed and rested her head on his shoulder in content.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy sweetly replied. Sonic and Amy were finally together and it's all thanks to, literally, understanding in each other's body.

 **The End!**


End file.
